In recent years the textile industry has increased its efforts in developing fibers and fabrics which are more resistant to burning. Stringent flammability standards have evolved and the consumer is more aware today than ever before of the hazards that prevail when wearing-apparel or textile furnishings are purchased that have not been rendered flame retardant.
There have been many processes suggested in the past to lessen the burning ability of textile products. Some of these methods employ flame retardant additives in the spinning fluid, before fiber formation, while others consist of surface treatment of the fibers or fabrics after formation. Both of these methods have severe drawbacks, because, by adding a flame retardant prior to the fiber formation the fiber characteristics, such as tensile strength and resistant to oxidative degradation, are often reduced. The surface treatments of fibers are often only a temporary measure and subsequent launderings or dry cleanings strip the fiber of its flame retardant.
With these facts in mind, it is one of the objects of this invention to provide a flame retardant that is easily applied to either fibers or fabrics.
It is another object of this invention to provide a flame retardant that is economical and durable.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a flame retardant that is inexpensive and one that does not effect the fiber characteristics due to its application.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a flame retardant which can be added during processing of the textile structures, including dyeing operations.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a flame retardant which does not require elaborate or expensive equipment for application.